Hunger Games: Sequel To Dangerous Liaisons
by DamonsDarkLove
Summary: Elena has made her decision and also chosen a new life of eternity. But what happens when her relationship with Damon turns into one of obsession that Stefan and her friends now have to try desperately to save her from? D/E HEAVY SMUT and yes a plot.  Will update 9/22-23, thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

**Chapter 1: Secrets **

"_Things haven't been the same  
>Since you came into my life<br>You found a way to touch my soul  
>And I'm never, ever, ever gonna let it go." –Madonna<em>

It had been nearly a week since the night that Elena returned to the Boarding House with the Salvatore brothers and nearly as long since she had heard one single word from Stefan's lips. After the night of her silent agreement with Damon, Stefan was hardly ever home. He stayed out of the house all day and at night came home after he knew that everyone would be asleep. He talked to Damon every once in a while, but even to his own brother he could only speak a few words at a time before he became silent once again and retreated to the solitude of his bedroom. Guilt suffocated Elena as she moved through the house with Damon day after day and it was only after a few days of the silent treatment that she finally pulled Damon aside to ask him something that she knew he wouldn't like and possibly wouldn't agree to.

"I'm worried about him Damon. He isn't talking, he doesn't look like he is feeding enough and he is never here. I thought the spell was broken, I thought he was supposed to be back to his old self by now?" She asked as she leaned against the kitchen counter next to Damon and stared into his glacier blue eyes searching for any answers they could possibly hold. Damon forced a smile and looked at the ground.

"The spell was broken Elena; that is not why he hasn't been talking to us or why he hasn't been home." He said softly as he finally looked up and met her eyes once again. Elena stared at him, she knew the answer, but she was feeling particularly masochistic that day so she decided she needed to hear the truth out loud.

"Then what is it?" She asked. Damon let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his thick onyx hair and moved slightly closer to where Elena stood.

"He's heartbroken Elena. He might have told you to let him go this summer, but he never intended for you to actually let him go. He especially didn't expect you to let him go and then end up with me. This is kind of like the whole Katherine thing in reverse…it hurts like a bitch if I remember correctly." He said as he gritted his teeth and slid his fingers around the crystal tumbler that sat on the edge of the counter next to him. Elena sighed and dropped her head.

"God, I am just like her, aren't I?" She asked as she felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Damon set his tumbler of bourbon down quickly and moved slightly closer to her. He slid his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so her eyes met his.

"You are nothing like her Elena. You are good and kind. Katherine was an evil slut that hurt people on purpose; you are nothing like her, trust me." He said seriously as he stared into her doe like eyes. Elena nodded and tried to push her emotions down.

"Maybe we should…cool it…like just in public for a while." She said quietly as she felt Damon's hands slip away from her face. Damon stared at her and his eyes darkened slightly.

"Cool it? So in other words you want to sneak around so people don't know about us? I got news for you sweetie, everyone here knows about us and if I remember correctly you happen to want something that you are absolutely not going to be able to keep _cool_ for longer than about five minutes, so I think you'd better think of a better plan." He said quickly as he raised his brow at her and took another drink from his crystal tumbler. Elena nodded and tried to keep calm as the last thing she wanted was to fight with him over his brother, they had all done that quite enough already.

"I don't mean that we have to hide it Damon, just like maybe no lovey dovey stuff in front of Stefan for a while. I just want him to be able to heal and then we can tell everyone exactly what is going on and then they can all deal with it then. Just for now, maybe keep it between us." She said quickly as she avoided his eyes. Damon set his tumbler down once again and stared at her.

"Elena, if this is what you want to do that is fine. But, I have news for you buffy. No matter what you do, someone is going to get hurt in all of this. I have lived this before and I lived it from the perspective that my brother is now drowning in. It sucks, it hurts and it makes you want to end your eternal life more than anything in this world. His wound will heal eventually, but it doesn't take the kind of time you are thinking of. He isn't going to be all better in a few weeks or months, it takes a lot longer than that." He said softly as he watched her. Elena swallowed and nodded.

"I know, I just want to make it less painful for him at least. So, we just kind of keep things PG for a while and everything should be fine." She said with a forced smile as she looked at him with both seriousness and doubt flooding her eyes. Damon raised his brow and grinned at her slightly.

"I can do PG, no problem baby." He said with a smile and in that moment, Elena knew she was screwed and her plan had about the chance of success of Stefan being able to actually survive on his bunny diet and actually be happy.

And so that conversation led Elena to where she stood now, which was pressed up against the cool wall of the upstairs bathroom in the Salvatore Boarding House with Damon's body hard against hers and his breath ragged against her skin.

"He will be home any minute, we should stop." Damon panted with a sly smile as his hand slid slowly up the inside of Elena's thigh. Elena swallowed thickly as she felt her skirt rising up the length of her thighs with every movement of Damon's hands.

"Damon…please." Elena begged as she reached out and began undoing the button on Damon's jeans and started pulling them down slightly over his hips.

"But we don't want baby brother to hear us…actually hear you. We are being good, remember?" Damon taunted as he stared into her eyes and slowly slid his fingertips over the damp silk material of her panties.

"Damon…please just…please." She begged as she felt his fingers slip inside her panties and begin to slowly rub over the wet warm skin of her trembling clit.

"Mmmm….you are always so wet for me. I bet you taste fucking amazing right now." He said in a voice that was slightly lower and huskier than before. Elena moaned as she felt the pressure of his fingertips become more intense over her flesh.

"Damon please…I need you inside of me." Elena begged as she felt her entire body break out in a heated sweat from Damon's tortuous touch.

"Well since you asked so nicely…but one thing first." He said with an evil grin and then before Elena could question or refuse whatever he was about to suggest, Damon dropped to his knees and ripped the damp white panties from her body and pushed her skirt up over her hips as he licked his lips.

"I just need one taste." He whispered as his eyes roamed over her flesh. Elena groaned and then bit down on her bottom lip as she felt Damon's tongue dip to the inside of her knee as he trailed a long wet line up the inside of her thigh and then stop just at her trembling core.

"Please Damon." Elena begged as she felt words escaping her and the room around them begin to spin.

Damon groaned and let out a ragged breath and then quickly crushed his mouth against her wet clit and Elena felt the floor nearly drop out from beneath her.

"Damon, fuck!" Elena screamed as she felt his mouth begin to work feverishly over her hot wet flesh. Damon laughed low in his throat and then opened his mouth slightly and took her clit into his mouth and began to suck gently on her skin.

"Damon…oh my God…" She screamed as she felt her body begin to tighten around her. Damon groaned and then pulled away slightly. He looked up and locked eyes with Elena and for a moment he was the only thing that existed in her world. He opened his mouth and with his eyes locked on hers, he licked a long wet line over the length of her swollen clit and then groaned as he sucked for just a moment on her tiny bundle of nerves before he returned to his standing position right in front of her shaking form.

"Mmmm…you taste so fucking good." Damon said with a sly smile as he licked his tongue over his bottom lip. Elena trembled in his arms and leaned slightly closer to him. She opened her mouth and kissed him passionately as she let her tongue massage against his in his wet mouth. She let the taste of her body mixed with the taste of his flow into her mouth and down her throat. Together, they were intoxicating and left her only wanting more.

"Please Damon, I need you inside me." Elena begged as she finally pulled back from his lips and stared into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes. Damon nodded and then slowly dipped his head down to the crook of her neck and breathed lightly against her delicate skin.

"How bad do you need it, Elena?" He asked softly against her skin. Elena let out a whimper as she bit down on her bottom lip and tried to ignore the goose bumps that had broken out over her skin.

"Bad Damon, please." Elena begged as she tried to catch her breath against the pressure of Damon's body. Damon smiled and shrugged his jeans slightly further down his hips and pressed himself against Elena wet core.

"Do you miss this when you sleep at your house?" He asked huskily as he rubbed himself against her. Elena swallowed thickly and tried to keep her breathing in control.

"Yes Damon, God yes." She whispered against his skin. Damon smiled and pulled back and looked into her chocolate brown eyes that were desperate for release.

"Then scream baby." He whispered and then in an instant Damon thrust himself inside Elena's core and the room around them spun out of control.

"Damon!" Elena screamed as she felt Damon begin to move deeply inside of her.

"Fuck, Elena…louder!" Damon demanded as he pushed deeper inside of her, pushing her body harder and harder against the cool white wall behind her.

"Damon…more please!" Elena begged as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Damon's waist. Damon lifted her slightly higher on the wall and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders so he could pull her down harder onto him. Elena groaned and then buried her face in Damon's neck.

"More?" He asked in a husky and breathless voice. Elena nodded and tightened her body around his.

"Yes…more…" She whispered. Damon pulled her quickly down the wall and onto him harder than before and Elena immediately felt her body come to life and electric sensations burn throughout her entire being.

"Damon…Oh my god." She moaned, but then just as she felt her release beginning to build, she felt Damon begin to slow his movements. Elena opened her eyes and stared at Damon in confusion and even slight anger.

"What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly. Damon closed his eyes and licked his lips as he shook his head.

"Stefan just pulled into the driveway. I think we'd better rain check this." He said in a frustrated tone as he began to move back. Elena stared at him and then quickly shook her head as she pulled Damon's body closer to hers.

"No, please. I will be quiet, please don't stop." She begged and even though she knew she sounded pathetic, when she saw the smile spread across Damon's lips she knew that sometimes begging wasn't all that bad.

"We could get caught Elena…and that would…be bad." Damon stuttered as he smiled at Elena. Elena nodded and licked her lips.

"I know, I will be quiet." She whispered. Damon nodded and then pressed his body against hers and in an instant was back inside of her.

Excitement and pleasure were two things that Elena had come to realize came with the territory of being with a man such as Damon Salvatore, but that day in the bathroom seemed to top most of the experiences they had so far. Damon drove into her harder and harder with every quiet moan that escaped her lips. He made love to her passionately, deeply, and with a complete reckless abandon that made her body only crave him more. He gave everything to her, but with every taste she had she knew it was never enough and she would always be left wanting more of him…needing everything of him.

"More….Damon." Elena moaned as her release began to build once again. Damon groaned and then raised his hand and covered her mouth.

"Shhh…." He said quickly and then he pushed deeper inside of her and muffled Elena's screams as she fell apart.

Damon could hear his brother's footsteps coming up the stairs as he held his hand over Elena's mouth. He tried to concentrate where in the house his brother was at all times, but with Elena moaning against his hand and the feel of her tongue on his skin, it was becoming slightly difficult to multi-task at this level. Finally, Damon realized something very important…he didn't care.

Damon slowed his movements and quickly lifted Elena from the wall. He knew his brother would be rounding the corner and making his way down the hallway any minute so he quickly sat Elena down on the sink counter. Elena stared at him in confusion, but Damon just smiled and moved closer to her lips.

"Lay back." He said softly against her lips. Elena nodded and then slowly lay back against the cool marble surface of the bathroom counter. Damon groaned as he saw her laid out for him as he slid one hand up the center of her body and gently touched her lips. Elena opened her mouth and took one of his fingers in her mouth and Damon groaned as he felt her wet mouth sucking on his skin. He knew he was in for trouble, but nothing was going to make him rush this moment…even though his brother was now nearing the top of the stairs.

Elena's body arched off of the bathroom counter as Damon entered her once again. He slid his hand back down her body and then slowly locked both of his hands at her hips and gripped her tightly as he drove into her harder and harder with every motion. Elena's body trembled and shook around him and he watched as she had to cover her mouth with one of her own hands to hold in the screams that he knew begged to escape her lips. Finally, Damon felt Elena nearing her release once again and so he decided one more taste, would not hurt.

"Keep your hand on your mouth." Damon commanded quietly as he looked down at Elena. Elena nodded and arched her back slightly further off of the counter as he drove into her harder and then in an instant she felt Damon's mouth come down hard just under her breast and his teeth sink into her skin as the world suddenly began to explode around her.

Elena clamped her hand over her mouth and screamed into her palm as her body shuddered, shook and trembled around Damon as if an earthquake had moved over her entire being. Her core clenched as her orgasm ripped through her harder than anything she had ever felt before and just as she thought it was over, Damon would suck a little harder at her flesh and another rip tide would rush over her in a heated crash that she couldn't control.

Damon looked up slightly and saw the expression on Elena's face as her orgasm ripped through her and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that he knew he had done things to her she had never felt before, but at the same time as he looked at her he saw a pleasure that spoke far more than just lust. He pushed deeper inside of her and as all of his emotions and deep seeded lust rushed over him, he came hard inside of her nearly pushing her through the bathroom mirror.

Damon had never gotten dressed as fast as he did that afternoon in the bathroom when he finally realized that Stefan had already passed them and was now in his bedroom just on the other side of where him and Elena now struggled to pull themselves together.

"This was not PG, Damon." Elena said as she quickly pulled her skirt down and readjusted her shirt. Damon stared at her and rolled his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me, right? You were the one beginning me for it." He said with a slight grin. Elena smiled to herself, but tried to hide her grin from him.

"I wasn't begging, but no I am kidding. That was amazing." She said softly as she moved slowly across the bathroom and turned his chin toward her.

"I love you Damon." She whispered softly as she stared into his eyes. Damon smiled and shifted his weight slightly so he looked more at ease and in control.

"Who wouldn't love me?" He asked sarcastically as he smoothed hands over with his shirt and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Elena sighed.

"Cocky much?" She asked as she stared at him. Damon smiled and cocked his head to the side as he moved closer to her once again.

"Very much and you know that very well now don't you?" He asked with a smile. Elena smiled and then her smile suddenly faded as she looked down at the floor.

"What's with the face?" He asked in a more serious tone as he slipped his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes.

"No matter how much I might want to protect Stefan, how long are we going to do this? I want to turn and well…soon. I'm going to have to tell him soon and I am afraid of what he is going to say." She said quietly as she stared into Damon's eyes. Damon smiled at her softly.

"You don't have to explain yourself to him Elena. You are your own person, you get to decide your fate and where your life goes. Do what you think is right, that is the only thing he could never fault you for." Damon said soothingly. Elena nodded and forced a smile.

"I better get out of here; I have a lunch date with Caroline." She said quickly. Damon smiled and nodded.

"You go ahead and go out first. I'll hang back and admire God's handiwork." He said with a wicked grin. Elena smiled and laughed as she moved toward the door.

"You are so conceited." She said as she opened the door.

"You love it." He called after her and then Elena smiled and closed the door behind her.

Elena had only taken a few steps toward the stairway when she felt someone behind her. She swallowed deep in her throat and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly, she turned around and saw the piercing green eyes of the man she had loved only a year before staring back at her. His light golden brown hair shone in the hallway lightening and his eyes seemed to cut through her as he locked his gaze on her.

"I believe there is something you would like to talk to me about?" Stefan asked as he stared at Elena. Elena swallowed and nodded as she moved closer toward him.

"Yes Stefan, there definitely is." She said softly and then without another word she followed Stefan down the hallway and into the bedroom that she knew far too well and wanted more than anything to forget.

**OK, so what did everyone think? I am nervous about starting the sequel, but I really think that Dangerous Liaisons needed a sequel. I know that I started the story off with smut (hope you didn't mind) but just like DL this is a pretty smutty fic with story line as well. So if you don't like the smut let me know and I'll tone it down but it's kind of fun to write and in this story I want to explore what a relationship would be like between Damon and Elena because most stories cut off when they decide to be a couple. Let me know what you think and please please read and review. I love your reviews; I thank you for all the wonderful DL readers and feedback and hope you like this story too. Thank you everyone. Click the button below and review please! Nikki **


	2. Chapter 2: My Last Wishes

**Chapter 2: My Last Wishes**

"_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing  
>Funny, when you're dead how people start listening."<em>

–_If I Die Young, A Band Called Perry_

Elena stood in silence in the center of Stefan's large bedroom and tapped her foot nervously against the hard wood floor as she watched Stefan close the door gently behind him and finally make his way over to where she now stood. Elena studied Stefan's face, but his serious expression gave little away to what his mind truly held. His golden brown hair was messy and tangled on top of his head and his clothes fit loosely on his body due to what Elena could only imagine the torture of being under Klaus' thumb for so long had done to him. His piercing green eyes were still as beautiful as ever, but on that cool afternoon they held something she hadn't seen in quite some time…concern. Stefan had asked her to come to his room for a reason that day and in that moment Elena knew exactly what that reason truly had been; it was to save her from the person he had convinced her to fear since the moment he had arrived in their sleepy little town nearly two years before…he was there to save her from his own flesh and blood, he was there to save her from Damon.

Finally, Stefan stopped just a few feet in front of where Elena stood. He smiled as he looked at her and pushed his hands into his pockets. He let his eyes move over her body slowly as he took in the sight of the woman he had been apart from for longer than he cared to remember. Elena suddenly felt uncomfortable as she felt his eyes roam over her body, so she figured now was as good of time as any to give Stefan exactly what he needed…the truth.

"Stefan, we need to talk." Elena said quickly as she began to shift her weight between her feet nervously. Stefan nodded and then looked toward the large chairs just to the left of where they now stood.

"Yes, I have a feeling we do. Why don't you sit down, I have a funny feeling whatever you want to talk about might take a while." He said with a smile as he motioned toward one of the overstuffed leather chairs. Elena shook her head and swallowed as she straightened her stance and put on one of her most serious of expressions.

"No, I'm alright. I would really just like to get this over with." She said quickly, but the instant that the words escaped her lips Elena immediately regretted them. Her words sounded cold and as if this conversation meant nothing. She knew that the conversation meant more than any conversation they had ever had before but talking to him like this made her afraid, and that was an emotion she had just never handled well.

"Alright, so talk. You obviously have something to say to me and I am all ears." Stefan said as he leaned against one of the posts of his four poster bed and let his piercing green eyes settle just at the softness of Elena's lips.

"You know…about what I said to Damon…don't you?" Elena asked slowly as she quickly dropped her eyes to the floor. Stefan laughed low in his chest and she saw his shoes begin to move from where he stood leading him closer to her.

"Yes Elena, I know what you want. I am a vampire and these walls…well they are incredibly thin." He said with slight amusement and yet pain in his voice. Elena swallowed hard and nodded once again.

"Are you mad?" She asked as she finally raised her head and met his entrancing gaze. Stefan shrugged his shoulders and looked off toward the fire place that roared just a few feet from where they now stood. She could see the pain and anger rising within him, but as he stood looking into the fire she watched as he swallowed his feelings in pain.

"Why should I be mad, Elena? I dated you for over a year and even though you swore your love and undying devotion to me, never and I repeat never did you ever say anything about wanting to turn for me. In fact, when there was a chance you might have to turn against your will, you cried and held onto me swearing that you never wanted to become a vampire; that this life was something you never wanted. And now we find ourselves here. You are with my brother for what a week or two in the flesh and now suddenly you are willing to give up your humanity? No Elena, I am not mad…I am fucking furious!" Stefan said with an edge in his voice as his tone rose and the pain that he had been choking back began to boil over his collected exterior. Elena took a step back and swallowed hard in her throat once again. She suddenly realized that maybe this talk hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"Stefan, please calm down. I just…I didn't want it then…but now…I mean it's just…" Elena trailed off as she realized she had no words to say that would make the situation any better for either of them. She couldn't tell Stefan the real reason she wanted to turn because frankly, that would cause a fight she wasn't ready to have yet and also she couldn't lie because she knew that he would see right through it. Right now all she could do was be silent, be silent and pray this didn't get out of hand and also pray that Damon was somewhere close by just in case it did.

"I don't want to calm down Elena; I want you to give me an answer! I want you to tell me why he is better than me? Tell me why his touch is better than mine? Why there is something in his cold black heart that makes you want to give up your humanity and spend all of eternity cleaning up the bodies that he has been leaving behind since 1864!" Stefan screamed as he let out a deep breath and began to move closer to where Elena stood. Elena moved back once again as she felt the anger and rage begin to pour off of him in heated waves.

"He is not the only one that has left bodies behind Stefan and we both know that." She said softly. In that instant Stefan stopped moving. He stood in the center of the room and stared back at Elena as if he had never seen her before in his whole life. A pain washed over his face and suddenly the anger seemed to be replaced with an emotion that seemed far stronger than any that she had ever seen on his face before. He let out a sigh and then dropped his head.

"You are right. You are right and I hate that you are right, but I am trying to change Elena. I am trying to survive now without killing innocent people. Damon doesn't care and he is never going to care, is that the kind of eternity that you want? It isn't just going to be all sunshine and roses Elena. This life you are about to start is going to be bloody, tumultuous and filled with darkness you can never imagine. The hunger…it will be far stronger than anything you can ever imagine and you have to figure out how to deal with that." He said as he stared across the room and locked his gaze with her chocolate brown eyes. Elena nodded and looked back down at the floor.

"I know it is not going to be easy, but I can do this. I love him Stefan." She whispered and once again she immediately regretted the words that came out of her mouth. Never in her life did she think she would be standing in front of Stefan explaining to him that she loved his brother and that this time he was not the one that would get the girl…Damon would and she would be his forever…for eternity.

"Love isn't always enough Elena." Stefan said as he ran his fingers through his golden brown hair and closed his eyes. Elena saw the pain on his face and began to slowly move closer to him once again.

"Stefan there will always be a place for you in my heart. I will never stop loving you…its just different now." She said trying to soothe the pain that she knew her words had caused. Stefan smiled sarcastically and nodded.

"I don't want a place in your heart Elena; I want your whole heart and just remember if there is a place inside still for me, then you haven't given him your whole heart either and that is bound to come up after a couple hundred years." He said with a wicked grin. Elena felt her stomach twist and pushed back the emotions and confusion that was beginning to swim in her mind.

"I think I'd better go, Stefan." She said quickly as she began to move toward the door. In a second Stefan moved from across the room and was suddenly in front of her and blocking her path. Elena took in a deep breath and stared into the green eyes in front of her. Her body shook slightly in fear and slightly from another emotion she couldn't quite place.

"Tell me you don't still feel something for me and I will leave you alone forever, Elena." He said softly as he looked into her chocolate brown pools. Elena stared at him and swallowed as she tried to formulate a sentence that would make sense to either one of them.

"I will always feel something for you Stefan, but I will never feel for you what I feel for him…never." She whispered even though she knew it was harsh and even though she knew it was a mistake, she knew that it had to be said. For the first time in her life she needed to make a solid choice and that afternoon she finally did.

"Good-bye, Elena." Stefan said softly as he stepped to the side of the door and let her pass. Elena nodded and smiled weakly as she watched Stefan grit his teeth and try to hold back tears that Elena knew pleaded to break free.

"Good-bye, Stefan." She said quietly and then quickly moved to the door and out of his room.

The minute Elena's feet hit the other side of Stefan's doorway she found herself running as fast as she could down the long hallway that led to the staircase she yearned so longingly to reach. Once she finally reached the stairway she flew down it at nearly inhuman speed and then reached out in desperation to the front door in hopes to escape the guilt and pain that seemed to be wrapped so tightly around her heart since she had seen the tears in Stefan's perfect green eyes. Quickly, Elena pulled open the front door and began to move outside, but in a second felt her body collide with another that stopped her dead in her tracks. Elena took in a deep breath and slowed her movements as she came face to face with the caramel eyes that she had been desperately avoiding for nearly a week now.

"Bonnie." Elena said as she tried to catch her breath. Bonnie forced a smile as she held Elena's frightened gaze.

"Hi Elena…I think we need to talk." She said quickly. Elena nodded and slowly stepped back so Bonnie could move past her and step into the entryway to the Boarding House.

"Yes, I think we do. Please come in." She said and then let Bonnie move past her as she followed her into the parlor.

Both Elena and Bonnie sat in silence for what felt like an eternity as they both fumbled with their fingers in their laps nervously. Both women seemed to have so much to say, but yet everything they wanted to say seemed far too complicated for words. Finally, Bonnie looked up and locked eyes with Elena.

"I know what you asked Damon to do, Elena." She said softly. Elena nodded and then quickly dropped her gaze.

"Wow, news travels fast when there is an eavesdropping vampire in the house." She mumbled as she stared down at the rug beneath her feet. Bonnie let out an annoyed sigh.

"He isn't just an eavesdropping vampire Elena, he was your boyfriend a year ago and he is concerned about you and frankly so am I. I mean Elena what are you thinking? Are you crazy?" Bonnie asked as her voice rose slightly and she moved forward in her seat. Elena's eyes rose from the floor and looked back at Bonnie.

"So now suddenly you are all team Stefan, Bonnie? A year ago you had my back and you were on my side, what the hell happened to that?" Elena asked as she felt anger begin to rise in her veins. Bonnie sat up straighter in her chair and leaned closer to Elena's rigid frame.

"Elena it's not that I'm team Stefan, it's that I am team you and by being on your team that means protecting you from people that will hurt you and that means…" Bonnie stopped and dropped her eyes to the floor. Elena pushed herself up from her seat and stared at Bonnie.

"And that means what, Bonnie? That means keeping me away from Damon? God, why does everyone think I need to be protected from Damon?" Elena yelled as she found herself beginning to pace the floors in front of where Bonnie still sat. Finally, Bonnie let out a sigh and pushed herself from the chair she was sitting in and stood in front of Elena.

"Elena, Damon is someone you need protected from. You have seen what he is capable of…do you really want to spend eternity with him…living that way?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side and stared at Elena. Elena let out a sigh and finally let her eyes meet Bonnie's. In an instant the anger was gone and desperation seemed to flood over her beautiful features.

"He's different now Bonnie, you know that. It doesn't matter anyway…they only thing that matters is…" She started, but trailed off as she ran her fingers through her long chocolate brown hair. Bonnie stared at her.

"What, Elena? What is the only thing that matters?" She asked in confusion. Elena looked up at her friend and locked her gaze once again.

"I love him Bonnie. I love him like I've never loved anyone else before. I am not giving up the possibility of spending eternity with someone that I love like this. I want your blessing Bonnie, but no matter what you say here today, I am still going through with this." She said softly as she looked at her friend with sad eyes. Bonnie felt a pain move through her, but stood her ground as she straightened her stance and kept her eyes on Elena.

"Then I'm sorry Elena…I can't give you my blessing and I cannot help you in any way. I won't support Damon doing this to another person and ruining another life. I love you Elena, but I will be no part of this." Bonnie said and slowly began to turn and walk slowly toward the front door.

"Bonnie, please!" Elena yelled as she began to run toward her friend and wrap her arms around her shoulders and turn her around. Bonnie stared at her with tears in her eyes and shook her head as she continued to try to pull away from her.

"I can't Elena. This is not a life. I will not help him kill you, I'm sorry." She said as tears began to roll down cheeks. Elena nodded as her eyes began to fill with tears as well and watched as slowly Bonnie made her way toward the door and then finally stepped out of the door and possibly out of her life.

Elena sat in the silence of the parlor for what felt like an eternity. She sat curled up on the couch with her eyes closed thinking about the words that her and Bonnie had exchanged and the painful look on Stefan's face when she had chosen his brother over him for the first time since they had met. Tears rolled down Elena's face and then suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Elena?" Damon's velvet voice flowed into Elena's ears and immediately a small amount of the pain that was pooling inside of her began to subside. Slowly, Elena lifted her head from her knees and stared up into the bright blue eyes that seemed to always fix any pain she was feeling.

"They all hate me." Elena whispered as Damon sat down on the couch next to her. Damon let out a sigh and looked off into the distance where the fireplace roared before them.

"By they, you mean, Stefan and Bonnie, am I right?" He asked as his gritted his teeth slightly. Elena nodded as tears continued to roll down her face.

"Stefan says I am entering an eternity of darkness and Bonnie says she won't help you kill me. They don't understand…how can they not understand?" She asked as she dropped her head back down to her knees. Damon let out a ragged breath.

"Maybe they are right." He said softly. Elena's head shot up in an instant and she stared at Damon in confusion.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Elena asked as she stared at him. Damon laughed low in his chest and shook his head.

"No Elena, I am not having second thoughts. The idea of having you with me for as long as my enemies allow me to live is the greatest gift I could ever ask for. I am, however, asking you if you are having second thoughts. This is a big decision; I want you to be sure." He said as a grin spread across his beautiful face. Elena smiled; she couldn't help but smile when he grinned at her like that. He was too beautiful not to smile.

"No, I'm not. I just…I don't want people to hate me and it seems that everyone does and if I do this, it feels like I am losing a lot of people I love." She said as she laid the side of her head on her knees and stared at Damon. Damon nodded.

"They are mad right now. Stefan is mad because he always wanted you to turn for him, Bonnie is mad because…well let's face it, she fucking hates me and well everyone is just worried that you are giving up your life too fast for someone that…doesn't deserve it." He said as he suddenly looked away toward the fire. Elena stared at Damon's beautiful profile that was illuminated by the warm glow of the fireplace. Elena swallowed and suddenly pulled herself up. Slowly, she slid her hands up the sides of Damon's jaw and turned his head toward hers.

"It hurts that they feel this way Damon, but they have not changed my mind. I want to turn because I love you and if you think you don't deserve that you are crazy. You deserve far better than me, but I will give you me forever…if you want it." She whispered softly as she stared into his cobalt blue eyes. Damon smiled and looked at her in complete disbelief.

"I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Elena. I love you…I love you more than everything and I always will." He said as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Elena smiled.

"I love you too and because I love you Damon I want to turn…and I want to turn tonight." She whispered softly as she stared at him. Damon felt his stilled heart nearly jump in his chest at her words. He saw the truth in her eyes and heard the desperation in her tone. Slowly, he nodded his head to clear his thoughts and swallowed thickly before he spoke.

"Then tonight it is." Damon whispered softly as he forced a smile and ran his thumb over the smoothness of Elena's full bottom lip. He tried to keep his composure, but inside he felt himself crumbling to pieces before the woman he loved. He had spent the past two years doing nothing but trying to keep Elena alive and now in one night he was going to have to undo all of the work he had done for longer than he wanted to remember. Tonight he was going to have to do the one thing that he never thought he would ever have the strength to do, but knew now that he had to do in order to have her forever. Tonight he was going to have to kill Elena Gilbert.

**Please read and review. I know this chapter was possibly a bit boring but I needed it for story line. I promise that from now on there is a lot more action. I love all of you and thank you for all the amazing reviews and comments that you have all left. I am trying to get this stuff out as fast as I can but sometimes I get blocked and would rather wait than put up something icky. Anyway, thanks for reading, please click the button below and review my work. Thanks! Please forgive me for any typos, those editing eyes are tired today lol.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Fools Rush In

**Chapter 3: Fools Rush In**

"_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I stay  
>Would it be a sin<br>If I can't help falling in love with you." –Elvis Presley_

Elena sat nervously in the small café just on the edge of town and awaited the person to arrive that she had needed to talk to nearly all day. Stefan and Bonnie's words still fought in her head as she slowly sipped her coffee, but Damon's beautiful, but cautious smile invaded her thoughts even more so than her friends troubling words. When Elena had told Damon that she had wanted to turn that night she had meant it. She had meant that she wanted to turn and that she wanted to turn for him because for the first time in her entire life she felt as if she loved someone with everything that she was and for everything they were; flaws and all. The date she had picked out, however, had been one of desperation and even she could admit, not clear thinking.

The past year had been nearly unbearable for Elena. She had spent her days trying to pay attention in the journalism class she was taking at the local University and her nights longing for just a glimpse of Damon's face. She had nearly lost Damon more times than she had cared to remember and she had nearly died herself even more than that over the past two years. Her decision to turn that night was not made out of concise planning…instead her decision was based in fear. Fear that if she didn't turn soon Klaus or one of their other many enemies would make sure that she and Damon never saw an eternity together. So there Elena sat at a small table in a café just on the edge of town and waited for the one person that she knew would understand her, not judge her and hopefully give her the advice that she so desperately needed.

"Wow, someone looks like they haven't slept in a while. Have you ever heard of makeup, Elena?" Caroline's bubbly voice burst into Elena's mind and jolted her head up to see the beautiful smile and flowing blonde curls that could only belong to the only vampire she knew that still would never leave the house without a good coat of makeup on.

"Yeah sorry about that, it's been a rough day." Elena said as she lifted her coffee cup to her lips once more and took a long drink. Caroline nodded and plopped herself down in the chair across from Elena.

"So, you want to tell me why I got the urgent text to meet you here, or am I going to have to drag it out of you like usual?" She asked with a smile as she waved to the waitress for another cup of coffee. Elena took in a long deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I am going to tell you, but I need you to know Caroline, I asked you here because I need your opinion and I need you to really listen, okay?" She asked as she locked her eyes with Caroline's. Caroline smiled and nodded.

"Deal, now spill." She said as her blue eye's glittered with excitement. Elena took in a long deep breath once again and then tried her best to explain the nonsense that had been running around in her brain ever since that morning.

"I told Damon I wanted to turn." She blurted out as she stared at her friend. Caroline's eyes widen and her smile faded quickly from her perfect rose colored lips.

"Okay….so may I ask why?" Caroline asked as she tried to keep herself under control and not reach across the table and try to slap some sense into her friend. Elena swallowed and looked out the window of the café.

"Because I have almost died more times than I can count over the past two years and if I don't turn then I risk dying and then….well then we won't be together forever and forever with Damon is all that I want." She said in almost a whisper as she turned and looked down at her coffee. Caroline smiled.

"You would be with him for your forever, Elena." She said quickly. Elena looked up and gave Caroline a sarcastic glare.

"You know what I mean Caroline; I want to be with him for his forever. I love him." She said softly. Caroline smiled gently and nodded. She reached across the table and took Elena's hand in hers.

"I know Elena. I knew ever since the last time you drug me to this café that you loved Damon and I am really happy that you have finally admitted it to yourself, but this is definitely something you should think about. This is…like the biggest decision of your life…and death." Caroline said quickly with a smile. Elena smiled and nodded as she once again looked down.

"I told him I wanted to turn tonight." Elena whispered as she kept her gaze down toward the table and immediately felt Caroline's hand slip from hers. Elena raised her head slowly and stared at Caroline who now was not smiling at all.

"Elena…now I am going to sound like Bonnie for a second…but are you freaking out of your mind?" She asked as she stared at her. Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"I am not out of my mind I just want to be with him forever…and forever could start tonight." She said as she avoided Caroline's eyes. Caroline let out a breath and then reached back out for Elena's hand. Elena raised her eyes to Caroline's once again and for a moment actually listened to her friend.

"Elena, please listen to me. I was not given a choice in turning…and trust me being seventeen forever is not all it's cracked up to be. I don't regret becoming a vampire, but if I would have had a choice I would have thought about it longer than a day. This is not something you decide in a day or week or whatever. This is something that you take time and think about, if you and Damon are meant to be together forever then you will be. For now just take time and think about it. Think to yourself if you want this life because it's a life you are going to have for eternity and that is a very long time." Caroline said in a serious and mothering tone that Elena hadn't heard from her in a very long time. Elena swallowed and nodded and knew in that moment that Caroline was right.

"What do I tell Damon? He's going to be mad at me; he's going to think that I've changed my mind." She said as she shook her head and closed her eyes. Caroline laughed to herself and then squeezed Elena's hand.

"I think Damon will be a lot more understanding than you think. If I didn't know better, I would think he's kind of nervous about all this himself." She said with a smile. Elena looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she let go of Caroline's hand. Caroline smiled and then nodded toward the small bar that sat just a few feet from them and there sitting on a bar stool nursing a tumbler of bourbon sat Damon in his leather jacket and black jeans. Elena smiled softly and then looked to Caroline. Caroline smiled and nodded.

"I'm going, just remember Elena this is your decision. Take your time and don't let anyone tell you what to do, one way or another." She said as she pushed herself up from the table and grabbed her purse. Elena smiled and stood and then hugged Caroline before she turned and began to make her way toward the bar.

"Hello stranger." Elena said as she sat down next to Damon and studied his profile in the dim lighting. Damon smiled.

"Hello yourself." He said as he raised his glass of bourbon to his lips and took a long swig. Elena looked down at the oak bar and began to drum her fingers nervously.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked knowing very well that if Damon was in that café, he had definitely heard at least some of her and Caroline's conversation.

"Enough. Why didn't you tell me about this Elena, I would never ask you to turn period, let alone before you were ready? Why didn't you come to me?" He asked and even though Elena couldn't quite tell if he was angry, she could however sense a pain in his voice. Elena shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the bar.

"I didn't want you to be upset. I do want to turn, I would have never said it if I didn't mean it, but I know I should think about it longer than a week and I was just afraid to tell you. I was afraid that you would think it was because I didn't love you enough and the truth is…" Elena stopped as she finally lifted her head and turned back toward Damon. Damon slowly lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes were blood shot and she knew that he was nearing the brink of intoxication very rapidly.

"What is the truth, Elena? Now is as good of time as any. I have enough bourbon in me to get me through any human truths you might have for me." He said coldly. Elena was right; he thought it was because she didn't love him. Slowly, Elena reached up and touched her hand to the side of Damon's neck. She stared into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes and took in a deep breath.

"The truth is, the reason I wanted to turn so quickly is because since Klaus seems to want me dead and I have incredibly bad luck when it comes to the supernatural, I just wanted to do it before I lost you. I wanted to turn so I could spend eternity with you and any time I had here on earth as a human just didn't and doesn't still sound like enough. I am in love with you Damon; I want to turn…but maybe just not tonight. I want to love you as a human for a little bit longer." She said softly as she kept her gaze locked with his. Damon stared at her and slowly moved his hand up over hers and then swallowed hard before he spoke.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered. Elena nodded and then before she knew it she was out of the bar and in the passenger seat of Damon's car as they sped down the highway toward the Boarding House.

Elena's back hit the front door of the Boarding House as Damon's body crushed against hers in a heated rush only moments after they had closed the doors to his blue Camaro. His lips caressed hers with a soft intensity that seemed to burn through her skin and deep into her aching core that begged for his touches to never stop.

"Damon…we have to go inside…" Elena moaned as she felt Damon's mouth begin to trail hot open mouthed kisses down her neck moving closer to her collarbone.

"Relax; he won't be home for a while. He's hunting." Damon groaned as he ran his teeth carefully over the soft skin of her chest as he began ripping open buttons to her form fitting crimson top.

"Damon…we…can't do this outside." Elena moaned as she felt Damon's mouth slide over the satin fabric of her bra and let his tongue caress her nipple through the thin material that was soon becoming wet from his dripping wet mouth.

"We can…and we are." He moaned just as Elena felt Damon's teeth rip into the thin fabric of her bra and in an instant it was lying on the ground.

"Damon." Elena moaned and she tangled her fingers in his hair. Damon moaned and then let his tongue run up over her taut nipple and then the expanse of her chest and up her throat once again. He slowly moved his mouth just over her lips and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Elena's breath caught in her chest as his beautiful blue eyes seemed to be on fire and his breathing hit hard against her wet hot skin.

"Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to love me like a human for a little longer?" Damon asked breathlessly against her lips. Elena swallowed hard and simply nodded her head as she felt her words being lost around her. Damon nodded as he leaned down and ran his tongue slowly over Elena's bottom lip. Elena shivered and felt goose bumps break out of her skin as she tried to control her rampantly beating heart.

"Yes Damon, I want to love you…anyway that I can for as long as I can." She finally mumbled as she tried to keep herself collected. Damon nodded as he swallowed thickly and then moved from Elena's trembling lips to the side of her face where he just let his lips graze the soft and delicate skin of her ear as he spoke.

"Then I promise you, until the moment that I make you mine for eternity, I will give you every sensation you could possibly imagine and make every moment that heart beats inside of you worthwhile." He whispered huskily. Elena swallowed and nodded as she felt Damon nibble just on the side of her ear as his hands ran over her now trembling flesh.

"Every….sensation." He whispered. Elena let out a breath and before she knew it she was off her feet and Damon had pressed her harder against the large oak door that separated them from the inside of the Boarding House. Elena quickly wrapped her legs around Damon and before she could speak his lips crushed down on hers and claimed her once again as his.

Elena's mouth moved hard against Damon's as she felt his hands roam over her semi-clothed body and with every kiss she felt herself needing more. She felt her shirt and skirt hit the ground below them and before she knew it, her panties had been ripped from her body and she was naked against the smooth cool oak. Under normal circumstances she would have been worried about getting caught, but on this perfect cool night she didn't care who saw them. She had hidden how she felt about Damon for long enough and if someone found them like this now she didn't care. All she cared about in that moment was showing Damon that she loved him and that no matter if she was human or a vampire, she was his…forever.

"What do you want, Elena?" Damon's voice was low and thick as he pulled away suddenly from her swollen wet lips. Elena swallowed hard and leaned closer to let her mouth linger on his once more so not to lose the sweet and addictive connection that sparked between them.

"I want you Damon. God, I want you." She whispered as she tried to connect their mouths more tightly once again, but felt Damon once again pull away.

"What do you want right now, in this moment?" He asked as he stared at her. Elena looked into the beautiful blue orbs that danced in the moonlight before her and she felt her body become even weaker than before.

"I want to feel you Damon…all of you." She whispered as she panted out her nearly every word. Damon nodded as he licked his lips.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for all of this Elena. I have wanted you like this since I first met you. Having you is like…" He stopped for a moment, but Elena slid her hands up from his shoulders and to his face as she stared at him.

"What?" She asked softly. Damon swallowed and then leaned closer to her and pressed his body hard against hers. Elena moaned as she felt the length of him against her trembling core and in that moment she was ready to beg for whatever he had to give her.

"It's like being human again. You make me feel…alive." He whispered and in that second Elena felt her heart pound even harder against her chest. She was willing to die for him to become a vampire and yet her humanity is what made him feel the way he longed to feel since 1864. They both gave each other something the other needed, but at the same time was willing to give it all away just for the sake of their tumultuous and imperfect love.

"You are alive and I love you." Elena whispered and then crushed her mouth against his and joined them once again.

Finally, Elena pulled back from Damon's mouth and just as she did she felt him position himself between her legs. Elena tightened her legs around him and as she felt his mouth come down on hers carefully but full of passion. She took in a ragged deep breath and just as she closed her eyes and bit down on the side of Damon's neck she felt him push himself deep inside of her and suddenly the fire that had sparked between them ignited and nearly exploded into the cool night sky.

"Mmmm…" Elena moaned as her teeth dug in slightly deeper to Damon's flesh as she gripped his body as tight as she could. Damon groaned as he began to move faster inside of her and with every moan she made he only wanted her more.

Soon, Elena felt her body being slammed against the large oak door and even though it hurt she felt her orgasm beginning to build. The connection between her and Damon, the pressure from hitting the surface behind her and the feeling of Damon deep inside her made her feel as if she were going to explode. Just as she felt herself nearing her release and her body tightening around her she felt Damon begin to slow down and eventually stop.

"Why are you stopping? What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly. Damon smiled and quickly pulled her body closer to his.

"Stefan, he's back. He's coming out of the woods. We gotta move…quickly." He said with a grin and then quickly wrapped his arms around her body and opened the large door as he held her tight against him.

Elena had never felt her body move so fast in her entire life. Damon held her tightly in his arms and flew up the stairs at inhuman speed just as Elena heard the downstairs door opening once again behind them. Her vision was blurred as they reached the top of the stairs, but in a slight moment of clarity Elena's eyes locked with a pair of piercing green eyes that stood at the bottom of the staircase. In that moment she watched as Stefan swallowed the silent pain that she knew was crushing him from the inside out. The silent pain that she had caused when she had chosen Damon over him...the pain she would never be able to take away and a pain he would never be able to forget.

**Please read and review! OK, so what did you all think of that? I wanted to show that the reason Elena wanted to turn so quickly was her fear of losing Damon forever by her being killed or anything really that could happen to her mortal body. I wanted Caroline to be the helper in this because in my stories their bond is always tight. Did you like the way this chapter was better than last? I hope so. OK, so more to come, more smut, drama, Stefan angst and yes at some point a vampire Elena. I want things to flow naturally though as to try to follow character. Let me know what you all think, please hit the button below and review. Thank you everyone for reading, I appreciate it tons!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jar of Hearts

**Chapter Four: Jar of Hearts**

"_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?" –Christina Perri<em>

Elena's fists twisted in the lush onyx sheets beneath her as beads of sweat dripped down her overheated flesh. She bit down on her full wet bottom lip to try to seal in the screams that begged so desperately to escape from her mouth, but knew that even if she tried nothing could contain the sounds that were being pulling from her lips in that moment.

Slowly, Elena felt Damon making his way up her body and closer to her mouth. He had started at her ankle and for the past half an hour had been torturing her by dragging his wet cool lips over every inch of her hot skin that he could find. Elena turned her head as she held in yet another gasp of pleasure and looked at the bedside table. The alarm clock that stared back at her read 4:45 AM. Elena let out a sigh as she felt Damon's lips rounding the inside of her thigh and suddenly couldn't remember if this was a wakeup call or if they had even ever been asleep at all.

"Damon…please." Elena begged as she felt his tongue slip past his lips and hit the delicate skin of her inner thigh. Damon smiled against her skin and then opened his mouth and placed a hot open mouth kiss at the place where her inner thigh and core just nearly met. He sucked gently and then ran his teeth over her skin just as he pulled his mouth away.

"What do you want baby?" He whispered in almost a moan as he slowly moved past the place that ached so desperately for him and moved on to the flat soft expanse of her lower stomach. Elena felt a shiver run up her spine as Damon's tongue ran up over her navel and then began to inch his way up the center of her body and closer to her chest.

"God, don't stop." She begged even though she knew she didn't have to, Damon loved to torture her like this, but she begged just the same because frankly, she knew he liked that too. Damon lifted his head and locked eyes with Elena and as she stared into his icy blue pools of passion, she watched as he licked a long line of fire just up in between her breasts and to her collarbone.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said with a smile as he winked at her. Elena smiled and dropped her head back on the pillow as Damon's tongue ran over the hard planes of her collarbone and then up the side of her neck. Elena swallowed hard as she felt her pulse jump up and just as it did she felt Damon stop.

"Your heart always beats so much faster when I am near your neck. Do I make you excited Elena?" Damon asked in a husky voice as he pulled back and locked eyes with her once again. Elena swallowed and tried to focus on her breathing, but feeling Damon's lips so close to her skin was making it nearly impossible to do anything but faint.

"Yes Damon." She moaned as she ran her tongue over her dry lips after she spoke. Damon nodded and then moved his lips to just the hallow of her throat and breathed heavily against her skin.

"This is where you want my mouth the most isn't it? This is where you want to feel my teeth sink into that soft skin of yours?" He asked in a low and somewhat hushed tone. Elena swallowed and let out a sigh as she felt Damon's fingers begin to trace up the inside of her thighs.

"Yes, please Damon." She begged as she tried to keep herself under control but was beginning to have difficulty. Damon nodded and moved his fingers just over the naked flesh of Elena's core as he breathed hard against her throat. He swallowed thickly and in that moment Elena knew she wasn't the only one trying to keep herself under control.

"When I bite you here….right here…" He started as he let his lips run over the soft front of her throat.

"I can taste how much you want me. When you come it is like everything you have flows into my mouth and it is the most delicious drink I have ever had in my entire life. You are intoxicating and pure poison all at the same time." He whispered. Elena swallowed hard as she felt Damon begin to rub small circles over her now incredibly wet clit.

"Make love to me Damon." Elena begged. Damon nodded and then slid his fingers away from the delicate flesh of Elena's core and brought them just to his lips. He let his tongue run over his two wet fingers and stared at Elena with almost a drunk look in his eye.

"Mmmm…you taste so good…all over." He whispered. Elena shuddered and then finally leaned up and crushed her lips against Damon's and in an instant they were gone.

Elena wrapped her body around Damon and kissed his lips as if she were never going to taste them again. She slid her tongue inside his mouth and tasted every delicious inch of him she could. She pulled Damon's body closer to hers with her every movement and even as their bodies were pressed tightly together with not an inch between them, Elena felt as if it wasn't enough. Close was never close enough when it came to Damon.

"I need you now." She begged as she finally pulled away from Damon's lips. Damon nodded and then positioned himself at her entrance and locked his bright blue eyes were her brown ones. He loved the look on her face every time he pushed himself inside of her and he never missed a chance to see it.

"You'd better hold on." He said with a grin as he reached his hands up and gripped the headboard behind Elena's head. Elena nodded obediently and then wrapped her arms around him and without another word they were joined as one and Elena felt as if she had fallen off the earth and into an unknown heaven.

"Damon…oh my God." Elena moaned as she felt Damon push himself deep inside of her. Damon groaned as he felt her tight walls mold around him and once again felt the soft wetness of her core against his hard length.

"Fuck, Elena." Damon moaned as he began to move slightly faster and deeper inside of her. Elena moaned and closed her eyes as she tilted her head back and revealed her throat to him. Damon stared at her and waited for a moment, but suddenly realized what she wanted. He groaned and leaned down so his mouth was just at the sweet spot of her throat that she loved for him to touch and he began to suck and lick wet lines over her jugular. Finally, he pulled his head back and locked eyes with her one more time. Elena nodded and then arched her neck more toward him and with the silent agreement Damon leaned down and sunk his teeth deep inside her flesh.

"Damon!" Elena moaned as she felt Damon's teeth sink into the soft flesh of her throat. She closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as she felt his teeth move deeper inside of her and his hard length pushed deeper into her core all at the same time. Pure pleasure washed over her and suddenly she felt herself fall over the edge as she gave in to the ecstasy of Damon's touch. In that moment she was his. In any way that anyone could ever belong to another person she was his and the pleasure of knowing that was far greater than anything she had ever felt before.

Elena spent the rest of the morning and the better part of the afternoon in Damon's bed. In between making love they talked, laughed and mainly just laid with their arms wrapped around each other. Elena had found happiness and love in a place she never thought she would. She thought back to when everyone said that Damon could only bring physical pleasure and had nothing more to offer than what happened in bed, but Elena now could definitely disagree. While she enjoyed making love to him more than anything in this world it was the time she spent in his arms talking about their future and listening to his jokes that she truly treasured the most.

Finally, Elena pried herself out of Damon's large and far too comfortable bed and got herself ready for the day. Damon had fallen back asleep so she quietly took a shower and then got herself dressed and put together. Once she was ready she headed downstairs and thankfully found nothing but silence. The last few months with Damon had been amazing, but the interactions with Stefan had been incredibly difficult. He didn't say much when Damon was around, but in the few moments they had alone, he did nothing but try to remind Elena of what they once had. Elena did still feel a love for Stefan and it hurt her to see him hurting the way he was, but the love she felt for Damon was far deeper and it was something that she just couldn't leave, not for anything.

Elena slowly began to pick up around the house as she looked for something to do with Damon still asleep and most of her friends probably still at their jobs. She tidied up the parlor, living room, and then made her way in to the kitchen. She walked in and saw a sink full of dishes and realized she had definitely found what could occupy her time for a bit.

Elena began to run some hot water in the sink and added some soap as she collected the dishes and slowly began to immerge them into the water. Thoughtlessly she scrubbed the dishes in silence and smiled to herself as she thought of the morning she'd had. A night in Damon's bed was never dull, but mornings like this always made her feel like she was living in a dream. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten a full night's sleep and frankly, she could've cared less.

"You look far too happy to be doing dishes." A voice said from behind Elena. Elena nearly dropped the plate in her hand and let out a gasp as she quickly turned and found a pair of piercing green eyes staring back at her.

"Stefan, you scared me." She said quickly as she tried to get her breathing and heartbeat back under control. Stefan nodded and smiled as he raised his hands as a sign of peace.

"Sorry, I apologize. I just got home and thought maybe you would like some company. You must have really worn my brother out; he never sleeps during the day." He said with a slight edge to his voice. Elena looked back down at her sink of dishes and tried to ignore the sarcastic words coming from his mouth.

"I guess he's just tired. How have you been? I haven't seen you around the past couple of days." She said in a slightly timid voice as she continued to lightly scrub the dishes. Stefan shrugged his shoulders as he moved to the counter next to her and stood uncomfortably close behind her.

"I've had some things I've needed to take care of. Plus, I've been hunting. Unlike Damon, I don't have a donor on hand." He said sharply as he looked off into the distance. Elena stopped scrubbing the plate and shook her head.

"I'm not a donor Stefan, I'm his girlfriend." She said quickly. Stefan nodded and moved to the side of the counter so he was in Elena's direct eye view.

"Girlfriend huh? Don't you think it's weird that he feeds on his own girlfriend? I would think food and girlfriend should be in two separate categories, but hell what do I know? It was the same way with Andi after all." He said as he watched Elena still scrubbing the same plate.

"I am not like Andi, it's not like that. He isn't feeding…it's…just different." She said quickly as she set the plate on a towel on the side of the sink and reached for another. Stefan nodded and faked a smile.

"Of course, he's biting you for pleasure…well just remember Elena, that will get old really fast. Damon always wants more…always." He said quickly. Elena stopped scrubbing once again and turned to stare at Stefan.

"What are you talking about Stefan?" She asked in almost an annoyed tone. Stefan shrugged his shoulders once again and leaned one of his elbows back on the counter.

"I'm just saying that it's not always going to be enough for Damon. Biting for pleasure…one woman…you know stuff like that." He said with sarcasm dripping from his every word. Elena glared at him and seriously considered throwing the plate in her hand at him, but knew that would only make things worse.

"Why wouldn't one woman be enough? Damon loves me and has for a while, he said he wanted me and I believe him." She said as she straightened herself up and tried to look confident. Stefan nodded.

"And that's good that you believe him, I'm sure he does love you. But please just remember one thing for me, okay Elena?" Stefan asked as he stared into her large doe eyes. Elena rolled her eyes.

"What Stefan?" She asked still sounding annoyed.

"Be careful. Damon hasn't been faithful to a woman since 1864. Even though he carried the torch for Katherine for all those years, he still slept his way around the world. Do you really think that you can change him after one hundred and fifty years?" Stefan asked as he stared at her. Elena swallowed thickly and finally felt doubt move into her mind, but then quickly shook her head.

"I'm done with this conversation Stefan, you can believe what you want but I know Damon and he loves me and I love him." She said quickly. Stefan let out a sigh and pushed himself away from the counter.

"Okay, but please Elena remember what I said. I just don't want you to get hurt." He said and then in a flash he was gone.

Elena stood in front of the kitchen sink for the next few minutes and stared at the reflection of herself in the large bay window. She tried to not let Stefan's words affect her but she couldn't lie, they did. Everything Stefan had said had been true. Damon had not been faithful to a woman in a very long time and what in the world made her think that she was any different than any of the other women he had been with? What made her so special that he would change his ways just to be with her? Better yet, how was she better than Katherine?

"Daydreaming about me?" Damon's voice broke into the thick air of the kitchen and Elena jerked around in panic to find him standing in the doorway. She smiled as she saw him dressed in his black jeans and tight black T-shirt. She loved how he looked in black; it made his eyes brighter and his features more beautiful.

"I was just lost in thought. How was your nap?" She asked with a smile. Damon smiled and moved closer.

"Good, but I was not so happy to wake up alone. You could've woke me up, you know." He said as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Elena smiled and leaned up and gently kissed his lips.

"You looked too peaceful." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon smiled as he looked down at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly the doorbell rang. He turned and looked toward the kitchen entrance.

"I got it." Stefan's voice ran through the house. Damon smiled at Elena and then turned and grabbed her hand.

"Come on I don't want Stefan freaking out and eating a Girl Scout or anything." He said as he wiggled his brow. Elena smiled and nodded and let him led her out of the kitchen.

The moment that Elena and Damon stepped out into the hallway, Damon's body froze. Elena stared at him and then at Stefan, who had a smile on his face as he stood next to a woman that she had never seen before. The woman was beautiful and had shoulder length locks of auburn hair, perfect ivory skin and emerald green eyes. She stared at Damon who looked both happy, shocked and terrified all at the same time. He looked at Stefan who was smiling and suddenly only anger flooded his face.

"Damon, look who was in town and decided to drop by?" Stefan asked as he stared at his brother. Damon nodded and then looked to the woman standing next to his brother.

"Isn't someone going to introduce me to this beautiful girl?" The woman asked as she locked eyes with Damon and then glanced over to Elena. Damon swallowed thickly and then faked a smile as he looked at Elena.

"Elena, this is an old friend of mine, Sage. Sage, this is Elena." He said and Elena reached out and shook the woman's hand. The woman smiled and then looked back at Damon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Elena said softly. Sage nodded and smiled as she looked at all the eyes on her.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." She said and with those words, Elena knew something was going on and it was something that was definitely not good.

**Please read and review! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had some writers block but I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted a little smut and a little story, how'd I do? Please let me know I hope you are liking this story, I have lots of good places to go with it so stick with me please. Thanks for reading everyone. Thank you for the comments, suggestions, and reviews. I appreciate them all more than you could know. Click the button below and review! Nikki **


End file.
